Bocchan
by Dark Corneille
Summary: "Pergi..pergi kamu dari sini Pluto..!"    "kyau.."     Pluto pergi meninggalkan Manor House gara-gara di marahin sama Ciel, kemanakah Dia pergi?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomhive manor 21:30

(di kamar boochan)

"ahh..hh!" Gerang ciel kesakitan gk tau knapa,,

Ciel kamu kenapa..?

"…."

Author di cuekin.

"tahan tuan muda, ini memang sedikit sakit, tapi nanti anda pasti merasa nyaman.." kata sang butler sambil mencoba meyakinkan tuan muda nya (ciel phantomhive)

"Sebastian..hentikan…aku tidak tahan..!" teriak ciel yg mulai merasa gk nyaman dengan keadaan nya yg wow parah..

"…"

"Sebastian…hentikan..!" ciel mulai menjambak rambut hitam butler nya karena kesakitan..

Sebenarnya apa sih yg mereka lakukan…aku juga penasaran deh.. ahh jangan-jangan..eits,,huff nyaris aja kena..(pisau yg melayang).

"tuan muda, harap tenang, sebentar lagi "itu" nya akan k'luar…jadi bersabar lah..!tahan.." seru Sebastian sambil meganging kaki ciel. Ciel sekarat…

"Sebastian..hentikan,,ini perin.." ahh kata-kata ciel terputus sesaat melihat "itu" k'luar dari tubuh mungil nya..

Apa sih "itu"

"…"

Author di cuekin lagi..huff sabarr…

"Dapat..nah tuan muda, bagaimana ? apa anda sudah agak mendingan?" Tanya Sebastian senyum+masang muka gk berdosa,,kepada boochan nya…dan_

"B-A-KA..AKUMA,,!"

BRAKKK…

PRANGGG…

JDUKKK…

CROTTT…..

Phantomhive manor 22:00

(masih di kamar boochan)

"Ahaha…Tuan muda..!" tawa Sebastian dengan tampang bebek belurnya (babak belur).

"hah..hah..hah..PLAKK.. kau ini sudah gila ya..?" gelak ciel sambil mukul kepala butler nya.

"ini, kan perintah tuan muada,,untuk mencabut "itu".." seru Sebastian masang muka gk berdosa (lagi-lagi).

"Tapi, hati-hati dongk…!"

"iya..maaf kan saya tuan ku..^_^"

"hahhh..baiklah kali ini ku maaf kan,,, tapi kalau kalau kau ulangi lagi aku gk segan-segan nggantung kamu Sebastian..!" ancam ciel masang muka serius..

"saya..tidak takut ^_^" kata Sebastian angkuh..

"cih..sekarang ambilkan piama ku..!"

"segera saya ambil kan tuan ku _ (= melirik author yg cengengesan…

Sebastian : "mohon maaf sebelum nya,,bisa tidak adegan yg ini tidak ikut dI liput..?^_^" kata Sebastian masang muka horror tapi tetap tersenyum…

Author : "ahh iya saya akan segera ..bye.."

DOORR…

Ho..ho..ho…

….

Hening..hening..hening…

Ahh..anu,,dari pada kita bengong kaya' orang begok..mendingan saya memperkenal kan diri saya dulu ya..hehehe,,,ok

Nama saya..: Sebby CielMichaelis (Nama di samarkan)

Nama fb saya : Sebastian Ciel Michaelis (cari temen ne y..hu..hu..hu)

Nama twitter saya : RezaPhantomhive (follow y)

Umur saya baru : 13 tahun (terlalu jujur)

Saya pencinta berat One piece sama Kuroshitsuji…(terlalu jujur)

Saya Cinta Anda (salah dialog)..

Ho..ho..ho..

Maaf kan saya (membungkuk 90 derajat)

Wow..it's a cool badan saya membentuk huruf N hahaha…

Yap..ini adalah fic pertama saya..memang agak aneh..tapi biarpun begini saya saja masih bingung gimana cara nyambung nee cerita..huff tapi gk pp lah…saya kan baru pemula,,masih muda lagi..hi hi hi ^_^…

Penerangan (penjelasan)

"itu" = akan saya jelaskan di chappter selanjut nya..insyaallah..^_^

BRRAKKK = suara meja di lempar..

PRANGGG = suara nampan di lempar.. (saya lupa nama lain nya huff…:p)

JDUKKK = kehantup

CROTTT = (yg beginian banyak di manga kan…gk usah di jelesin aja y)

Ok makasih ya minna san semuanya udah baca ok see you next story..bye..bye..

Plies..Review nya yah…


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOCHAN**

**AUTHOR : SEBBY CIELMICHAELIS**

**Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya lady yana toboso**

**Summary : ****"..~~kita..kita,,dapat tugas untuk merawat anjing kesayangan baginda ratu PLUTO…!" jelas ciel gerogi..****"APAAA…..?**

**Warning : OOC, OON, Sembarangan..abal-abal**

Bhaahh..chapter pertama ancur lebur, gk bagus, (gw gk bersyukur banget yah :3..) *plakk..  
tapi gk pp deh..sekarang chapter 2 udah kluar,,ok minna-san..  
**selamat membaca..^_^**  
**G**  
**O**  
**…..**

* * *

**WORK ROOM CIEL PHANTOMHIVE..**  
**..08:30 pagi..**

"Nah..udah bagus..!" seru ciel sambil membulak balik pistol kesayangan nya.

Tapi tiba-tiba…  
GYAHAA….  
Asisten : "bos knapa..?" (panic…  
Ahh..kaki saya kesemutan…GUBRAKK…

DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..DRAP…

"BO..CCHAN..!" Teriak sang butler sambil ngos-ngosan di lorong yg menghubungkan langsung dengan ruangan orang yg di panggil nya tadi.

"BO..CCHANN…!" teriak nya makin kencang..waduh rumah gw retak…Sebas ati-ati donk..!

"…." Lagi-lgi gw di kacangin…

"BO…CCHANNN…!" Makin kencang aja nih iblis teriak nya..ada apa sih..= (melirik ke belakang…

GYAAAA…rumah gw rata dengan tanah…

SEETT…

Eh..sebas,,gw tau loe itu butler iblis tapi yg lebih mengerikan dari itu adalah..teriakan loe itu lho kaya' iblis mau ngelahirin..HANCUR RUMAH GW…*mana kontrakkan blom bayar lagi…*plakk

"apa..yg anda katakana author-san.." waduh sebby masang muka serem…

SREETT…author lembek di lempar pakai kapak… tewas seketika..

Lahh..kalau gw yg mati ini cerita siapa yg ngelanjutin nya..  
Asisten : "gk tau..O:)"  
Dasar asisten DUNGU'…:P  
Asisten : "maaf kan saya bos.."

HO..HO..HO

* * *

**BACK TO SEBASTIAN & CIEL**

"BO..CCHAN…!"

GBRAKK…

DORRR….

GYHAAAAA….BOS,,,  
bos di tembak si earl…  
ciel inget-inget donk kalau lagi megang senjata tajam..

"….." Asisten di cuekin…

"Sebastian,,ada apa..? janagan buat aku kaget donk…?" kata ciel megangin dada nya yg nyut-nyuttan…karena kaget.

"tuan muda saya membawa berita buruk…!" singkat sebas masih ngos-ngosan…

"apa..ada apa..? apa kamu dapat kabar dari dokter kalau luka ku tadi malam itu infeksi ?"…hahh? "luka" ? "tadi malam"?...tunggu dulu..  
ohh..ternyata tadi malam kaki ciel kemasukan serpihan kayu makanya di cabut..ho..ho..ho  
jadi "itu" di chapter 1 adalah,,LUKA..ohhh…

"bukan..bocchan.!"

"lah..terus apa ?"

"begini..tadi saya mendapat kan surat yg katanya dari baginda ratu khusus untuk anda…!" jelas sebas,,masih singkat.

"mana surat nya.."

"ini…"

Di sisi lain Author lembek sama Asisten dungu' nya ngintip..surat yg di baca EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE…  
Isi surat itu adalah seperti ini…

**_UNTUK CIEL TERSAYANG…_**  
**_HI..bocah,,_**  
**_Apakah kamu masih ingat terakhir kalinya kamu pergi ke istana..ku? Pasti kamu sudah lupa ya..nah karena tugas mu kali ini selesai dengan cepat, aku mengajak mu dan butler hitam mu itu untuk main ke istana ku..bagaimana ? hal ini sekalian untuk mempererat hubungan silaturahmi kita, yg jarang ketemu…acaranya di adakan besok pukul 04:30 sore, sengaja sore..dan dalam acara ini kita juga akan membahas tugas baru untuk kamu…yaitu..merawat Anjing kesayangan saya..PLUTO..harap datang yah,,dan jangan lupa bawa butler mu itu ya..ini pesan dari pluto…_**

**_Salam Manis_**

**_VICTORIA…_**

…Nah itu isi surat nya…

"Apa..pergi ke istana besok pukul 04:30..!" kejut ciel sambil natapin surat nya tadi..

"memang nya kenapa bocchan..?" Tanya sebas yg tadi lagi ngawasin kami berdua..

"Di sana nanti kita dapat tugas lagi..sebastian" kata ciel makin sock..

"Apa tugas itu bocchan..?"

"..~~kita..kita,,dapat tugas untuk merawat anjing kesayangan baginda ratu PLUTO…!" jelas ciel gerogi..

"APAAA…..?

* * *

** OK KALI INI GILIRAN KAMI YG BERAKSI...**

Bwahahaha...- Author natapin gambar hentai...

Fitnah...Bwahahaha..Hentai..

Asisten : "tuh kan..! Bos kerja donk..!"

Oh maaf..minna-san saya keasikan sih,,hahai..

Pertama-tama di cerita tambahan ini saya akan memperkenalkan,,Tunangan -salah dialog..:P  
maksud saya pertama-tama saya akan memperkenalkan Asisten saya yg dungu' satu ini..

Nama nya : Andhika Prambanan -*loe kira candi ada prambanan nya,,:P

Shipp,,kalian bisa panggil dia Andi..atau Dika..Tapi kami sering panggil dia si DUNGU'-san..Bwahahaha...

...GUBRAKKK...

Kursi..? wah ada yg ngajekin berantem neh...!

ok guys maju...(guys - segerombolan kucing kampung)

dan terjadilah perkelahian antara sang Author lembek (belum garing), serta kelompok kucing kampung nya dengan segerombolan..tikus tanah..

(Wahh..ada nenek gw tuh..)

Asisten : "bos..kualat bos.."

SStttss...(Bwuset muncrat set berkuah...)

* * *

** OK..Chapter 2 udah selesai..SEMOGA yg kali ini gk cacat lagi amin..huff**

**ok minna san yg di chapter 1 makasih buat riview nya yah..terutama buat teman sekelas saya Mizu Phantomhive...terimakasih atas riview nya yah...:3  
Chapter 3 nanti insyaallah akan ada kehancuran besar-besaran di istana Queen Victoria dan di Phantomhive Manor...baca juga yahhh dan yg terpenting RIVIEW nya..  
terserah kalian di sana mau nulis apa akan saya terima OK.. **

**^_^...nah silah kan RIVIEW nya yah..**


	3. Pluto datang

**BOCCHAN**

**AUTHOR : SEBBY CIELMICHAELIS**

**Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya lady yana toboso**

**Summary : **

**"apakah pikiran kita sama !" Tanya ciel masih geregetan.**

**"sepertinya begitu.." jawab sebby.**

**"PLUTO MULAI MENGHANCUR KAN MANOR HAUSE…LAGI…" teriak kedua nya bersamaan.**

**Warning : OOC, OON, Sembarangan..abal-abal**

* * *

Lagi-lagi chapter 2 Lebur Hancur..:p  
Tapi review nya tetap GAJE+yah gitu deh..tapi thanx buat sepupu aku atas review nya yang nyuruh gw buat ngelanjutin ini cerita.  
tapi nggk apa lah ini kan juga salah satu dari hoby aku hihihi.

Ok minna-san yang tadi udah Demo sama aku, sekarang silah kan Puas kan Hasrat Gila kalian untuk membaca chapter 3..  
G  
O….To Story….

* * *

**MASION PHANTOMHIVE 08:30 pagi**

**_Bhaaaa….Bhaaaa…Bhaaaa_**  
**_BRAAKKK.._**  
Asisten : "bos, sudah-sudah knapa sih baca tabloid nya,,!"  
ahh iya..iya tunggu sebentar cerita na lagi rame nih.  
Asisten : "Bos Kerja,BOs.."  
iya-iya..  
Srreekk *ngelempar Tabloit ke toilet.

"Sebastian.." panggil, ciel kepada butler nya.

"iya, Bocchan ada apa ?" Tanya sebby.

"Bisakah pertemuan kita dengan Queen Victoria di batalkan ?" Tanya Ciel dengan muka Bad Mood nya.

"hmm,,sepertinya tidak bisa, Bocchan !" Singkat sebby.

"Puahh..ok deh nggk papa, Sekarang siap kan Pakaian ku !" perintah ciel kepada butlernya.

"kita mau kemana Bocchan?" Tanya sebby masang muka orang bingung *oi nama nya orang bertanya berarti dia bingung ! Dasar..

"kita akan pergi ke Manor Hause !" Jelas ciel. (masih singkat)

"Oh..iya, dan satu lagi, Jangan lupa bilang kepada seluruh pelayan di rumah ini untuk ikut pergi ke Manor Hause dan Istana!" Lanjut ciel sambil bangkit dari kursi meja makan nya.

"Yes My Lord" Gyahaaa..Sebby cakep kalau kaya' gitu XD.

* * *

**15 menit kemudian…**

"Semuanya sudah siap ?" Tanya sang kepala pelayan hitam kepada pasukan pelayan dungu' tapi kuat milik sang Phantomhive.

"Siapppp..!" Sontak yang di Tanya pun langsung meneria rangsangan dengan cepat (Tumben XD).

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuan Muda.." Lapor sebby kepada Majikan nya.

"Hnn, Sekarang siap kan kereta nya..!" Perintah ciel masih dengan tampang Bad Mood nya.

"Sesuai perintah anda…"

Di Dalam Kereta Kuda Milik Ciel And Sebby.

"Perasaan ku nggak enak.." Kata ciel sambil natapin keluar jendela.

"Saya juga Bocchan !" Sahut sebby di hadapan ciel.

"kira-kira kita akan dapat nasib seperti apa yah ?" Tanya ciel masih natap keluar jendela.

"sepertinya nasib yang bisa dibilang baik dan nasib yang bisa dibilang buruk" jelas sebby.

Dan keduanya hanya bisa bertatapan dan saling menghel nafas bersama…

"Haahh…"

* * *

**Sedang Kan itu..**  
**Di Kereta Para Pelayan.**

"Horreee…kita akan ketemu sama si Puru-Puru" Teriak girang sang tukang kebun Finnian.

"i..iya kita akan merawat nya lagi" Kalau gagap pasti udah au kan siapa yang ngomong, jadi nggak usah di jelasin lagi :3 .

"Harus punya tenaga ekstra nih.."kata sang koki nyelip di sela-sela pembicaraan, (nyelip..? loe kira apaan pake nyelip-nyelip segala ? )

"Tenaga ekstra buat apa Bardroy?" Tanya finni.

"kita kan akan menjaga anjing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia lagi.."jelas sang koki.

"hihihi iya yah, aku jadi nggak sabar deh..!"

* * *

**IKLAN…**

Huaaaa..  
"sudah bos jangan nangis terus"

Huaaaa..gimana nggak mau berenti Aku udah nggak punya rumah lagi, dan sekarang aku nggak punya uang untuk nyewa rumah Kontrakan baru..hiks..hiks..

"Bos bisa kok tinggal di tempat saya.."

Nggak mau..

"lho, knapa"

Kamu kan juga tinggal satu rumah sama gw dasar Dungu'

"lha..brarti rumah aku juga hancur donk.."

Ya iya lah..

Huaaaa….

Huaaaa….

Tiba-tiba datang lah seorang memakai baju setelan berwarna putih (Ini bukan Ash ya)  
dia memberikan secarik surat yang belum tau apa isi dari tulisan nya..Dan ternyata tulisan nya adalah,,

**_"Selamat Rumah Anda Akan Di Bedah"_**

Wahahahaha…horeee kita masuk acara Bedah rumah..  
akhirnya kesampaian juga dapat rumah sendiri..

"hah jadi yang hancur ini bukan rumah kalian" Tanya orang yg memakai setelan putih-putih tadi.

"bukan ini rumah kontrakan..!" jelas kami berdua.

"mohon maaf kami salah rumah. Tim bedah rumah hanya ingin membedah rumah apabila rumah itu mempunyai pemilik yang tetap, sekali lagi kami minta maaf" Jelas orang putih tadi dn langsung berlalu.

"Jadi nasib kita gimana bos ?"

Nggak tau..hiks,,hiks

HHHUUAAAA…

* * *

**BACK TO SEBASTIAN AND CIEL.**

"kita sudah sampai tuan muda" kata sebby mbukain pintu kereta buat tuan mudanya.

"huahh..ngantuk" respond ciel.

Smile..^_^

"wahaah..kita sudah sampai di istana ratu..huihh besar banget!" seru finni dengan gaya udik nya diikuti juga sama Author and asisten gilanya.

Ikut-ikuttan…:p

"finni saya harap kamu tidak merusak tanaman yang ada di sini yah !" kata sebby mengingat kan finni yang sring ceroboh dan menghancur kan tanaman orang.

"ahh iya..iya Sebastian !"

"nah Bardroy,meyrin,tanaka-san kalian berdua tunggu saja dulu di taman depan kami akan masuk sebentar." Perintah sebby kepada sisa anak buah nya.

"Baik.." "Ho..ho..ho.." respond ketiga nya.

Sebastian dan Ciel pun segera menuju pintu masuk ke istana dan tepat dugaan sebby bahwa aka nada yang datang dari balik pintu besar itu, bukan manusia, bukan pelayan,bukan hewan, akan tetapi Tepatnya adalah Setengah Hewan,Setengah Manusia,Dan seutuh nya adalah Anjing Iblis.

***PLUTO***

".." kata pluto yang dengan khusus hari ini menggunakan setelan jas mewah yang deberikan angela untuk nya Plus sambil meluk erat sang sebby.

"Selamat sore Pluto-san" sapa sebby kepada Anjing ups Manusia ups ahh Pluto.

"kyau..kyau.."

"hahh..belum juga dapat tugas nasib sudah jelek begini..huff" seru ciel menghela nafas tanda dia lemas tak bergairah.

"kyau..kyau..kyau" kata pluto sambil menunjuk ruangan di belakang nya, dan menyuruh Sebastian dan Ciel mengikutinya.

"…" (khusus chapter ini asisten dan saya tidak banyak bacot karena di sekap sama sebby di ruang bawah tanah cuman gara-gara buat pesta maut yang menelan banyak korban di dapur (Nama-Nama korban tersebut adalah : Piring,Gelas,Nampan,Garpu,Mangkuk,Pisau,Sendok dan masih banyak lagi)

* * *

**5 menit kemudian..**

"Selamat datang Earl Ciel Phantomhive" sapa seorang wanita renta di kursi santai nya.

"Selamat sore Baginda ratu..Queen Victoria" sapa balik ciel sebby hanya tersenyum manis di belakang.

"ayo silah kan duduk kita langsung saja ke pokok pembahasan.." kata wanita itu lagi.

"b..baik" kata ciel gerogi sambil ngelirik si butler hitam nya yang hanya memberi aba-aba lewat senyuman khas nya **_"duduk lah"_** kata sebby lewat senyuman nya.

"Nah..bocah,karena Ash sedang tidak ada di istana dan angela sibuk mengurus pekerjaan istana saya akan memberi tugas baru untuk mu..!" singkat wanita renta itu sambil tersenyum.

"apa tugas itu baginda ratu..?" Tanya ciel dengan wajah berharab jangan sampai tugas merawat pluto.

Dan tak di sangka ternyata dugaan nya benar.

"Tolong rawat Pluto selama Ash Belum kembali yah..!" jelas Queen Victoria.

"Hahh..?"

"lho knapa itu tugas yang mudah kan Earl..Anjing kan kesukan para bocah termasuk kau kan..!"

"T..tapi"

"ayo lah.." kata si Queen masang muka memelas (kaya' anak kecil aja ingat umur nek..DGARR..Dilempar geranat…)

"kyau..kyau.."

Melihat wajah sang ratu renta dan si anjing itu hati sang butler dan majikan nya pun luluh di terpa nya..

"B..baiklah..saya akan menerima tugas itu.."seru ciel.

"benarkah..?" Tanya sang ratu lagi.

"eits..tapi ada satu syarat lagi.." kata ciel dengan muka bad mood total.

"apa itu ?"

"tugas ini akan segera selesai apabila Ash sudah kembali kan ?"

"iya..jadi kamu mau menerimanya kan"

"baik lah.."

"HOREEE…" "KKYAAuuuu.." si Ratu dan si Anjing pun Langsung jungkir balik gaje di lantai istana..buset dah NENEK-nenek ? jungkir balik? Waduh CELAKA…~~~

Sehabis itu ciel dan sebby pun keluar dan meninggal kan istana dengan tampang menyesali perjanjian ciel dan butler nya pun kembali ke Manor Hause pada pukul 21:30 malam.

* * *

**MANOR HAUSE 21:47 malam**

"Pluto sudah tidur..?" Tanya ciel di dalam kamar nya.

"belum..!" jawab sebby tenang.

"di mana dia..?" Tanya ciel lagi.

"sedang main di ruang bawah bersama finni" jelas sebby tenang *lagi*

Tapi tiba-tiba…

**_BRRAAKK..PRANGG,,CREEKK_**

"itsss..se~~bastian~~ !" kata ciel geregetan.

"i..iya tuan muda?" respond sebby tetatp tenang.

"apakah pikiran kita sama !" Tanya ciel masih geregetan.

"sepertinya begitu.." jawab sebby.

"PLUTO MULAI MENGHANCUR KAN MANOR HAUSE…LAGI…" teriak kedua nya bersamaan.

Tak lama kemuadian..

"pluto,finni ada apa ini..?" Tanya sebby sambil ngendong ciel yang kecapean turun naik tangga nggak nyape-nyampe. Huff

"tadi kami lagi main bola dan nggak sengaja bola nya kekencangan mantul nya dan jadinya gini deh, Vas bunga ancur,Lukisan yang itu Sobek,Trus kaca yang sebelah sana juga Pecah..hi hi hi" jelas finni cengengesan kaya' saya..hahai

"Ancur ? Sobek ? Pecah ? yang nyuruh main bola di dalam rumah siapa..finni ?" Tanya sebby sambil ngeluarin Aura setan nya..

"yang nyuruh pluto.." kelak finni.

"ohh begitu yah.."

"iya Sebastian.."

"SEKARANG SAYA MOHN DENGAN SANGAT…BERESKAN SEMUA KOTORAN YANG TELAH KAMU BUAT.." perintah sebby sambil mencoba untuk berteriak tapi tetap senyum.

"Sebastian,,mala mini setengan dari manor hause sudah hancur, apalagi besok..mungkin rata dengan tanah ini rumah" kata ciel pasrah.

"hah..iya tuan muda besok saya usahakan tidak aka nada kehancuran yang seperti ini lagi, atau yang lebih parah lagi" kata sebby pasrah juga.

Hahhh…

* * *

NAHAHH..chapter 3 selesai..untuk yang ini aku nggak bisa banyak omong aku otak ku lagi nggak ada isi humor yang lucu-lucu sih jadi yahh alakadar nya aja..  
oh iya tulisan REVIEW di chapter 2 salah tuh aku malah nulis RIVIEW sangking mau cepat nya..hahaaha tapi nggak apa lah toh udah terbit duluan ok deh chapter 4 akan ada character yang gokil + suka main metal metal gitu..si shinigami Grell Sutcliff akan hadir…

Ok Plies Review nya…^_^


	4. Grell datang, Pluto minggat

**BOCCHAN**

**AUTHOR : SEBBY CIELMICHAELIS**

**Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya lady yana toboso**

**Summary : "Pergi..pergi kamu dari sini Pluto..!"**

**"kyau.."**

**Warning : OOC, OON, Sembarangan..abal-abal**

**

* * *

**

GYAHAAA…  
chapter 3 parah…  
tulisan HOUSE aku tulis HAUSE (bener-bener deck)  
Maaf kan saya :3 (membungkuk 90 derajat) BWUSWET ( muncrat)

Aku sebenarnya takut ngeluarin chapter 4, aku takut ancur hiks..hiks..hiks  
tapi karena desakkan dari para pembaca yang udah nyuruh aku ngeluarin di f blah aku mengeluarkan chapter 4 ini ok guys, ini dia chapter 4…XD  
**G**  
**O…TO STORY…**

* * *

**MANOR HOUSE (07:30 PAGI) _nggak salah lagi._**

"hm..huahh…!" hee..ciel nguap, jadi ngantuk deh, tapi ini kan ceritanya udah jam setengah delapan (buset dah, jujur amat)

"Sebastian…! Sebastian!" panggil ciel pada butler nya..

I'm coming my lord…  
Asisten : "itu kan Bos, Bukan sebby…"  
boong dikit knapa sih..suka-suka gw donk..(Lebay… gaya kak fitri TropikaNaslim (nama produk itu mah..:p

"SEBAStian~~" Ciel lesu, nggak di kasih Morning Tea (adakah hubungan nya…:3

"sialan, knapa dia nggak bangunin aku,,?" Cetus Ciel marah. *loe kira bahagia yah ?

…..Kemana kah Sebastian..?  
Asisten : "nggak tau saya.."

"huff, terpaksa…SEBASTIAN!" teriak ciel kesal, Author budek..- boong.

**: SEMENTARA ITU :**

_BRAKK…_

_PRANGG…_

_JDUKKK…_

_DGARRR…_

_BOOMM…_

Waduh hancur dah, Manor House nya Ciel…

Asisten+Author Cengo ngeliat Manor House lebur ancur.

"aduh, Gawat!" kejut Sebastian.

"Kyau..kyau.." Pluto guling-guling GAJE sama si Author.

Asisten : "Bos, kerja bos!"

Ahh iya, saya lupa..

"Finni, Meyline, Bard Tolong jaga Pluto supaya tidak menghancurkan Manor House lagi! Saya ingin mengurus tuan muda dulu!" perintah Sebastian kepada trio idiot.

"Yes Sir…"

* * *

**CIEL BEDROOME**

_Hah..hah..hah.._

"selamat pagi tuan…tuan muda!" sapa Sebastian sambil ngos-ngossan.

"Pagi..? Pagi kau bilang? Pagi?...ini sudah siang!" kesal ciel, tapi marah nya sambil mukul-mukul saya..hu hu hu.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, karena kecerobohan para pelayan yang tidak becus merawat Pluto, setengah dari Manor House hancur, Dan itu yang membuat saya harus memperbaikinya." Jelas singkat si bang sebas.

"Harus..? Apakah merawat Pluto dan membereskan Manor House adalah dua pekerjaan penting selain membangunkan ku?...hah?" Tanya ciel kesal. Ciel mah, marah-marah terus.

Asisten : "iya nih marah-marah mulu, marah nya sama sebby lagi"

Ciehh..marahan nee yee.. (Author di lempar pake Deathctyhe..?

Boongg…

Ehh punya nya si Grell nih..! ah, Grell..? jangan-jangan…

"Morning Baby..:*.." Sapa Grell di atas jendela kamar Ciel.

Heninggg~~~~…

"kok, di cuekin !" Tanya Grell kesal.

Heninggg~~~…

"Nah, Sebastian cepat gantikan bajuku, supaya kita cepat berlalu dari sini!" Perintah Ciel yang pura-pura nggak tau akan kedatangan Grell.

"y,yes my lord!"

BWAHAHAHA….Grell di kacangin…

Hahaha…!

Asisten : "Bos, ketawa nya jangan berlebihan! Entar di lempar Deathctyhe lagi!"

Bwahahaha….

CROOTTT….

Asisten : "tuh, kan! Di lempar Deathctyhe lagi! Apa saya bilang? ktawa nya jangan berlebihan :Psekarang jadi begini kan"

* * *

**15 SETELAH ITU…**

"Dia sudah pergi?" Bisik ciel pelan kepada Sebastian.

"Belum..! dia masih Bertengger di jendela!" jawab Sebastian, dengan berbisik juga (ya iya lah masa teriak-teriak..:p

Tapi, Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi kata sebby ? Bertengger?  
loe kira Burung Bertengger?

"iih, sebas gitu deck…! Aku pulang nick!~~~" Gumam Grell manja.

Author langsung mules, Asisten masuk Liang lahan.

TIDAKKK…!

"pulang aja sana,hus..hus.." Seru ciel dalam hati...

"hus..hus..jiji' aku ngeliat kamu shinigami murahan..:p" Sebastian kesal dalam hati.

Kalau pulang lontong lewat warung pak Ogah yah bayarin utang gue, *nyerahin uang Rp5.000 sama Grell. *yang dikasih lagsung main ambil aja…:p

CROOTTT….(Di lempar deathctyhe, Lagi.)

"sebaschan, aku pulang nih…" Gumam Grell lagi.

"Pulang aja.." Respond Sebby dingin, nyuruh si shinigami Cantik pulang.

Apa? Cantik? :* Author di cium Grell :*

GYAhaaa..HUEkkk..:P

"Kejam, Sebby..aku ini lagi ngandung anak mu lho!" kata Grell boong, masang muka sok imut pula..:p

Apa? Grell Sutcliff, Mengandung?

Asisten sama Author langsung buat Gosib panas di Tabloit.

GPrakk…lagi-lagi Author di lempar pake parang.

Gyahaaa….

"Apa? Ngandung? Hey grell-san kalau ngomong itu hati-hati dong! Berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata menjijikan…dengarkan yah, meskipun kita di taruh dalam stu ruangan dan tidur berdua, mana mungkin salah satu dari kita bisa hamil, karena apa? Karena kita ini satu jenis, sama-sama lelaki, lain lagi kalau aku atau kamu tidur sama cewe' baru yang lawan jenis bisa hamil, menjijikan tau nggak?" jelas Sebastian panjang tapi kurang lebar pada Grell.

Grell cengo..DX, habis itu ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

Sebastian kesal tuh, nggak mau harga dirinya sebagai Butler keluarga Phantomhive tercoret, cuman gara-gara kata-kata Grell yang ngaur.

Emang harga Sebastian satu berapa. *plakk loe kira buah apa ada harganya.?

Lho tadi katanya harga dirinnya..

Asisten : "tapi bukan berarti Sebastian itu di jual bos"

**O.o ohh**…

"Sebastian, cepat kita turun!" kata ciel yang udah ada di ambang pintu.

"baik tuan muda..!"

"ikutt~~"

Grell pun ikut turun bersama Ciel dan Sebastian tapi ketika tinggal dua anak tangga yang dituruni…

"My..House!" Gumam ciel terkapar di sandaran sebby.

Grell beruap di belakang tuh…

"aku juga mau di peluk sebby…." Teriak Grell dan langsung loncat ke pelukan Sebastian.

Ciel di lempar, di tangkap Bard.

_GGRrrrr_

"KYau..kyau..kyau" Wahh Pluto marah sebbynya di ambil Si kunti. *di lempar pakai sepatu Grell*

Pluto yang di ikat pun langsung merubah wujud manusia nya ke wujud aslinya anjing berbulu putih, Menarik rantai di lehernya dan langsung Berlari, Menabrak sana-sini sampai si tuan rumah ikut jadi korban, Sedang kan Author terpental sejau 8Km, terseret sepanjang 90Km, Dan di temukan tewas dengan kepala retak tak berotak.

"ahh..sebby, kamu wangi deck pagi ini!" Grell genit, Grell genit.

Tiba-Tiba…

_GRRAAUU…._

GYHAAAA… celana gue, oh masih nempel hahahaha…

"kyau..kyau" pluton ngelempar Grell dan langsung meluk Sebastian.

==" Sebastian masang muka Bad Mood.

"Enak yah..Nee liat aku BabakBelur Sebastian..!" Cetus Ciel yang udah benyok-benyok.

"gyaa, tuan muda maaf kan saya" Sebastian langsung bersujud cium-cium kaki ciel.

Mau-mau nya ai…(GPLAKK…*

Ciel nengok ke belakang…

"KNAPA MAKIN HANCUR…?" teriak ciel histeris.

"OMJ" Grell sock.

"Pluto kamu itu nakal yah..? knapa kamu hancurin rumah aku?" Seru ciel sambil marah-marah sama Pluto.

"kyau..kyau" pluto natap Sebastian.

"…Ssstt" seru sebasitian datar.

"Pergi..pergi kamu dari sini Pluto..!" Teriak ciel ngusir pluto yang pergi malah Author nya.

"kyau…"

"PERGI…!"

"…KYAU..kyau" Pluto pun pergi entah kemana (kelibahan ahh).

Finni mencoba untuk mengejar nya tapi di cegah oleh Sebastian.

"biar saya yang mencari nya" kata Sebastian datar.

"puru…" Gumam finni kecewa karena tidak bisa menjaga pluto dengan benar.

"pergi dia?" kata Grell celingak-celinguk.

* * *

**MANOR HOUSE (13:45 SIANG)**

"tuan muda, anda kenapa ?" Tanya Sebastian di samping ciel.

"aku, aku menyesal sudah mengusir pluto Sebastian, dia itu kan titippan paduka ratu" Seru Ciel lesu.

"kalau begitu kita cari saja bersama !" ajak Sebastian yang langsung mendapatkan tatappan dari ciel.

"Iya, cari. Tapi cari di mana?" Tanya ciel kebingungan.

"aku tau tempat anjing sering melarikan diri.."Seru si shinigami merah itu.

""benarkah anda tau, Grell-san?" Tanya Sebastian, mengharapkan pertanyaan *iya* dari Grell.

"So pasti dunk" jawabnya datar.

"kalau begitu beritahu kami, cepat!" perintah ciel.

"eh eh eh, nggak bisa gratisan donk, tahun gini, Gratisan? Nggak ada kalii…:P"

"terus mau kamu apaan,,? Ayo cepat!"

"aku harus ikut, mencari anjing itu.."

Ciel tatap-tatappan sama sebby.

Ciehhh *DGAARR..*

_BOOMM…_

"Baiklah, it's ok.." seru ciel setuju.

Sebastian angguk-angguk sambil senyum.

"Ok guys,Lets Go…"

* * *

**Hahahaha…Pluto hilang.**

**Kemana kah dia, gue tau..-_-ya iyalah kan gue yang buat cerita..hahaha**

**Ehh sorry nih baru ngapload soalnya,semingguan lebih saya Liburan di tempat nenek wkwkwk**

**Gk bawa laptop baru hari ini ngapload nya hahhaa**

**Ok Minna-san Plies Review nya…**


	5. pencarian hari pertama

**BOCCHAN**

**AUTHOR : SEBBY CIELMICHAELIS**

**Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya lady yana toboso**

**Summary : sebastian dan ciel tetap fokus kepada jalan di depannya.**

**tapi tiba-tiba..**

**Doorrr...**

**Warning : OOC, OON, Sembarangan..abal-abal**

* * *

Puru-puru… dimana kamu! Jangan ngambek dong!

Puru-puru… pulang dong! Ayo! Kita baikan…

Puru-puru…

Aahh… pluto ngambek tuh, gara-gara dimarahin si ciel, ciel juga kenapa sih pakai acara marah-marahan segala Dasar!../digorok ciel.

Ok deck mari kita cari si pluto sama-sama!

**_GO TO STORY…_**

* * *

**HALAMAN MUKA MANOR HOUSE**

"kereta sudah siap, Tuan muda!" seru Sebastian, ngebukain pintu kereta kuda yang dimaksudnya.

Makasih Sebastian/ lho?  
yang masuk malah si Author lembek sama si Dika ==

(author di lempar ke Denpasar, asisten digorok di tempat/*

"ya, Grell kemana?" Tanya ciel bingung ngeliat tidak hadirnya sang shinigami merah.

"saya, tidak tau, dan memang tidak mau tau!" cetus Sebastian dingin, athor beku/lho*?

"aku disini!" seru shinigami merah.

"dari mana saja kau?" cetus si earl ciel marah.

"wah, tadi aku habis dari belakang _(baca WC)_, emang nya kenapa? Kangen yah?" seru Grell geer.

haa..? kangen? OMG! Nggak mungkin lagi, kangen sama kamu? Mimpi apa semalam?/Ditabok Grell*…

"ngapain aku kangen sama makhluk macam kamu? Sudah-sudah, cepat kita cari pluto! Nungguin kamu BAB cuman buang-buang waktu tau nggak?" gumam Ciel kesal, dan langsung duduk di dalam kereta kudanya.

Merekapun memulai perjalanan menuju lokasi pencarian pertama.

* * *

**Di dalam kereta…**

**_Posisi duduk:_**

Ciel : seperti biasa, duduknya santai, sambil pejam kali ini.

Dika : tuh! Didepan jadi kusir kereta.

Author : ada! Saya duduk di dekat ban kereta belakang.

Sebastian : ...lagi duduk, sambil masang muka jiji'.

Sedangkan Grell : lagi..lagi..lagi meluk-meluk Sebastian.

Wew, pantas aja ciel nutup mata, trus sebas masang muka jiji'..huff..

"sebby~~sebby~~" gumam Grell manja.

"grell san, bisa tidak untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti ini?" Tanya sebas sedikit gusar.

Dan _Walla~…_

Ini dia…

Asisten : "knapa?"

Author : "nggak papa! Cuman iseng aja wkwkwk" nggak lucu (_ _)"

"hnggm sebby~ iya deh nggak lagi~" jawab Grell manja~

Ih Grell _s'lalu~ begitu…_

Begitu apanya?

Dah ah~ lupakan!

* * *

**Dua jam kemudian…**

**_Sesampainya di pasar!_**

"lho? Kok sampai di pasar?" Tanya ciel bingung.

"ehh? Nggak tau ya? Kan kalau ada anjing atau kucing yang ngilang tujuan utama mereka kan pasar!" singkat Grell so'tau.

"Kucing…" yang denger kucing trus langsung ngerespond pasti tau ka, nggak usah aku jelesin.

"Sebastian. Huff…ya sudah lah cepat kita cari anjing manja itu!"

"ya, ayo.."

"ayo!"

"lah, ayo"

"arrgghh!"

* * *

**Sedangkan itu…**

"kyauu..kyauu!" seru seekor anjing atau yang sekarang menjelma jadi orang yang sedang kelaparan.

"mama..mama liat ada orang telanjang!" kata anak ingusan yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat sosok yang setengah hentai itu/Dibunuh+Digigit…*

"kyaa..jangan di lihat anakku! Hei tuan! Kalau mau jalan-jalan jangan lupa pakai baju dong!" teriak ibu-ibu itu memberi arahan yang bagi pluto hanyalah celotehan belaka ~haa?*

Ya, begitu lah respond orang-orang di sana ketika melihat pluto dalam ujut manusia tampa busana, salah sendiri sih kenapa juga sampai lupa nggak pakai baju?

Asisten : "bos, ingat chapter 4 dong! Pluto kan kabur dalam bentuk anjing nya..mana mungkin dia sempet-sempetin ingat-ingattin bawa baju ganti? Emangnya bos apa? Yang celana dalam tetangga di bawa juga, sangking nggak mau kelupaannya!"

Berisik! Kau..membuka aib orang…

Dan terjadilah perkelahian antara Author dan Asisten gagah kita (whattt? gagah? Huekk*

* * *

**Back to Ciel grub…**

**_Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell._**

"kalau begini kita nggak bakalan NGENEMUIN PLUTO DENGAN CEPAT!" seru ciel yang tiba-tiba berteriak kesal karena melihat si shinigami dan butler nya yang sedang tawar menawar di tengah pasar sayur.

"yur, sayur~"

"ikan..ikan..ikan~"

Hapal banget gue!

"mang yang ini dua ribu ambil empat ya! Mau?" tawar si sebas pada seorang tukang sayur yang terpikat dengan pesonanya.

Tadi sebas bilang apa? 'terimakasih' bukan yang itu..! oh 'mang' sama 'dua ribu' weleh tau dari mana Iblis tu kata?

Asisten : "belajar bos!"

Ane nggak nanya ente!

"ihh~ nggak bisa murahan dikit apa ya? Masa' jepit rambut dekil kaya' gini mahal amat?" yang ini juga lagi ngenawar barang tapi barang nggak baku mah dia belinya.

"nggak bisa neng, eh bang, eh mas, eh.."

"gggrrrhh…..SEBASTIAN, GRELL! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL KONYOL!" Ciel meledak..ciel meledak!

Cepat ke pengungsian!

_Setttt…_

"ahh, maaf kan saya tuan muda!" seru Sebastian masang muka nggak berdosa.

"gue ingatin loe! tukang jepit rambut!' teriak Grell yang masih kesal ama tukang jepit rambut yang manggil dia macam-macam tadi.

Ha, apa Grell bilang 'Gue'? O.o

"ayo cepat cari si pluto! Kita kesini kan mau cari si pluto bukannya mau belanja! Lagian ngapain juga kalian beli-beli barang nggak baku begitu! Aku nggak suka tau nggak?" celoteh Ciel panjang tapi kurang lebar.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan muda!" seru sebas, lagi.

"arrgghh, ya sudah, cepat cari anjing manja itu!"

"yes, My Lord!"

* * *

**Satu jam setelah itu.**

"ahh turunk aku!" perintah Ciel yang lagi di gendong sebas.

Grell cemberut mulu.. iriya~?/di injek gerll*

"kalau kita bersama terus kita tidak akan menemukan pluto, lebih baik sekarang kita berpencar! Sebastian, kau ke sana! Grell, kau ke situ! Dan aku, akan jalan lurus kesana!" kata ciel memberi perintah.

"baiklah, nanti saya jemput!" seru Sebastian setuju, sedangkan grell nggak peduli-peduli amat.

* * *

**In Place Sebastian…**

"kalau bukan perintah, mana mau saya mencari anjing itu, cih!" gerutu Sebastian di tengah perjalanannya mencari pluto.

Tapi tiba-tiba.

Miong..miong..miong!

"ahh…kucing?"

Mendengar suara kucing buyar sudah pikiran sebas dan niatnya mematuhi perintah untuk mencari pluto.

Di peluknya kucing itu, di lempar-lemparnya, di pusut-pusut nya dan terakhir di makannya (bohong~*

* * *

**In Place Grell…**

"becek.. iuu~" Gumam shinigami itu jiji' melihat daerah becek yang di pijaknya.

"ahh..~ sebby jempput aku~!" serunya manja.

Tapi tiba-tiba..di ujung sana terdengar suara sesuatu sedang menggerutu.

'Anjing kah itu? Atau apa?' piker si grell sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Kutuan mang?-/Di gigit Grell*

_Ggrrhh..ggrrhh.._

Dan secara perlahan makhluk itu pun memunculkan sedikit demi sedikit bentuk aslinya, dan…

"ANJING LIARRR…" teriak grell tiba-tiba.

_Guk...gukk..gukk_

Grell pun menabrak semua becek yang membuat ia jiji' tadi (sangking takutnya nggak peduli lagi dah sama daerah sekitar yang entah sedang becek maupun sedang longsor*

_GYyyhaaa…_

* * *

**In Place Ciel…**

"ahh kena! Kotor..kotor!" gerutu bocah itu (sama kaya' grell mah dia*

"pluto..! pluto! Kamu di mana?" gumam nya sambil mencoba memanggil sang anjing manja.

"hahh..cape'!" seru ciel seraya duduk di sebuah kardus bekas yang agak sedikit basah.

'salah kah aku sudah mengusirnya?, salahkah aku sudah memarahinya?, salahkah aku..?' Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membangunkan ciel dari lamunannya.

'sebastian kah itu?' serunya dalam hati, lagi.

"kardus ku..kardus ku~" seru seseorang yang sepertinya orang gila itu.

"O..or..orang gila?" gumam ciel sedikit gerogi.

"bukan, aku bukan orang gila!" halah..dah gila, gila aja nggak usah sok waras.

Di bilang bukan orang gila ciel malah percaya dan berbincang dengan _OrGi_l itu.

**…**

"anjing putih?"

"iya anjing putih kamu liat nggak" Tanya ciel pada orang gila yang ngaku waras itu.

"aku liat..aku liat!"

"di mana?"

"tadi dia ke sana!" jelas _Orgil_ itu sambil menunjuk arah sembarang yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai tempat terakhir ia melihat pluto.

Emangna benar itu, yang di liat _OrGi_l itu si pluto?

Asisten : "mungkin aja kali bos!"

Gue nggak nanya loe!

Asisten : "ahh, bos masih marah ya?"

Diam!

"ahh benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih ya!" gumam ciel senang, tapi kayanya dia di boongin deh.

Perasaan ku nggak enak.

Hati-hati ciel!

Ciel pun beranjak pergi menuju arah yang di lihatkan orang gila tadi.

Dan…

"Gyhaaaa….SRIGALA GANAS!" teriak ciel sambil berlari.

"hahahahaha kasian deh loe…hahahhaa"

"ORANG GILA SIALAN!"

"nggak peduli…:p"

Haduh tuh kan ciel anjing putih ya? Hmm kayak nya itu srigala putih! Orang gila di percaya..jadi gini kan! Huff…

Di depan rumah nya tadi ada tulisan gini _"AWAS! Srigala ganas!"_

Nggak baca rupanya dia (_ _)"

* * *

**Untuk sementara kita kembali ke nasib si pluto…**

"kyau..kyau!" seru pluto yang sepertinya menemukan makanan kotor di pinggiran jalan.

Tapi terdengar suara anak anjing di samping tong sampah yang di jamah pluto tadi.

Pluto pun terlihat sedih melihat anak anjing yang sepertinya telah di buang sang pemilik.

Pluto mengurunkan niatnya untuk memakan makanan yang di dapatnya tadi, baginya anak anjing itu lebih membutuhkan makanan itu disbanding dirinya.

Pluto pun mendekati 4 anak anjing itu dan memusut bulu lembut mereka dan tak lama lalu memberikan makanan yang di dapatnya tadi.

Dan dengan lahap 4 anak anjing itu memakan semua makanan itu.

Pluto tersenyum dan duduk di depan mereka (niatnya mungkin sesame sanjing ingin menjaga*/ha(?)...

* * *

**In Place Ciel…**

"Sebastian tolong aku…!" teriak ciel mencoba memanggil sang butler nya yang lagi bermesraan denga kucing-kucing kampung di sana. O.o(?)

Sebas yang mendengar teriakkan dari sang tuan muda pun langsung terbangun dari kenikmatannya bermain dengan kucing kampung.

"tuan muda.."

Dan.. j_eng-jeng-jeng…_

Sebastian pun datang dan langsung membunuh srigala putih yang di sangka orang gila tadi si pluto.

"hah..hah..hah"

"anda ceroboh, tuan muda!" gumam Sebastian merendahkan ciel.

Sontak ciel pun marah.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak ceroboh cuman saja aku, aku…"

"aku knapa?" Sebastian mencoba menggoda tuan mudanya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ciel langsung menuju topik pembicaraan.

"ahhh, mana pluto!" Tanya ciel tiba-tiba.

"belum ketemu!" ceus dingin sebas.

"arrgghh, ayo kita cari lagi!" perintah ciel, lagi.

Ciel dan Sebastian pun melanjutkan pencarian berdua tapi di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat sesosok merah dengan baju compang-camping persis gembel tengah berlari menuju mereka.

"grell?"

"huaaa sebby~ tolong aku!" serunya sambil menangis dan berlari.

Ternyata di belakangnya masih ada segerombolan anjing liar yang sudah menggigiti sekujur tubuhnya.

**_T_T~…_**

Sebaspun lagi-lagi membunuh sebangsa anjing liar itu.

* * *

**5 menit setelah pembasmian…**

"huaaa sakittt~" gumam grell manja, tapi nggak ada yang menghiraukan nya.

Sebastian dan ciel tetap fokus kepada jalanan di depannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

_Doorrr…._

Suara tembakan membengangkan telinga ciel, Sebastian, dan grell.

"apa itu?" Tanya ciel panik.

Dan ternyata empat orang yang berkerja sebagai pembasmi anjing liar tengah menangkap 4 ekor anak anjing dan 1 ekor anjing berukuran lebih besar dari anjing-anjing pada umumnya, dan anjing itu tertembak peluru yang berisikan obat penenang untuk anjing.

Sontak Ciel, Sebastian, dan Grell kaget.

"PLUTO…!"

...

* * *

**Kyaaa, pluto ketembak ahh gi mana nih?**

**Nee! Sorry baru update soalnya lagi malas ngetik hahaha ~ terlalu jujur***

**Dan thanx buat yang ngereview chapter 4 kemarin dan terimakasih untuk yang ngereview fic yang Crazy Love…**

**Dan sekali lagi Terima Kasih untuk...**

**Sarah Phantomhive, Mousy Phantomhive, dan Rarha si LuciferDeath **

**yang udah setia nge Review fic rate M saya yang sepertinya kurang laku T_T~ **

**tapi nggak papa lah Pliese REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
